


3 am, again.

by fiveintheafternoon



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveintheafternoon/pseuds/fiveintheafternoon
Summary: 3 am is the worst time of the day. At 3 am you’re stuck with your worst thoughts. Or, that's at least what tyler thought.3 am is also awful because it means you probably didn’t get enough sleep. Again, tyler had this problem.  He hadn’t been able to sleep lately. And when you can't sleep, you’re tired. And when you’re tired you get bad grades. And that is how this story starts. With a failed test and a talk with a teacher.(aka the overly dramatic high school au nobody asked for)





	3 am, again.

It was 3am again. Tyler was awake as ever. He never really was able to sleep at night, his brain was always caust in a whirlwind of thought at 3 am. Sometimes the thought were good, like song lyrics, or thoughts of love. Other nights, the thought were not as good. Thoughts of pain, loss, hate, and such. Tonight had been one of those nights. Images of his loved ones dying flashed across his mind, along with thoughts of himself dying, or being seriously injured. Nights like those always lead to worse mornings, and tyler prayed, that quite possibly, tomorrow wouldn't be as awful as he thought it would be.

Monday has always been the worst day of the week. Tyler wished he had just been able to stay in bed and not go to the prison that they call Bumpus high school. God, he hated that place. Filled to the brim with fakes, racists, and homophobes. If you took one step out of line and you’re dead meat. This was the mistake tyler had made the week he had arrived. What he had done exactly? We don't talk about that.

Tyler trudged his way outside to the bus stop, the same negative thoughts swirling in his head.  
Time droned on as he waited for the bus on what was an extremely cloudy day. It was also quite wintry outside, so tyler prayed for snow. Maybe that could possibly earn the school an off day, and for tyler, another day off from living hell.

As the bus (which had spent too many years carpooling incompetent teens around) finally arrived, tyler was relieved. He had lacked a jacket or sweatshirt, forgetting to check the weather beforehand. The brisk temperature was quickly replaced by the sweltry temperature of the bus. Tyler lived in one of the busiest areas of town, which lead to his bus being the most crowded.

Tyler dragged himself to his seat, which was ever so conveniently in the back of the bus, making him the perfect target for things to be thrown at on his way back. He dropped himself onto the seat, which he shared with a rather tall kid named Bo. Bo had made previous attempts to talk to tyler, but had eventually gave up, and continued to entertain everyone else. Bo was your “class clown” type, although some of his jokes were rather twisted which occasionally earned a chuckle from tyler. After pondering the giant next to him for a while, tyler finally realized he was finally at school, or as tyler liked to call it, education prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i hoped you liked this!


End file.
